


there is no number (#6)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: knight and prince au</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no number (#6)

Tyler is bored.

Seriously. One can only spend their days locked in a tower for so long before getting bored. And Tyler has been here for several months. He is bored. B-O-R-E-D.

He's pretty sure one of his parents sent out a couple of knights to go rescue him, but none of them have shown up yet. He's very bored. He's read every single book in the tower, carved pictures into the walls, and counted every single brick. Did he mention that he's bored?

Tyler's managed to lose track of the days, but he's pretty sure that it's a Monday morning when he hears someone call his name.

"Prince Tyler!"

Tyler bolts up out of his bed and sticks his head out the window. Eeesh. That's a long way down.

"Hello!" he yells back down.

There's someone at the bottom wearing what appears to be a very impractical suit of armor. "Are you the prince?" the knight shouts. "I was sent by the king and queen!"

"Sweet!" Tyler says. He pauses. "How are you going to get me out of here?"

The knight pauses. "Uh." He looks around. "There isn't a door?" Tyler shakes his head. "How did you even get up there?"

"Magic," Tyler explains. The knight nods.

"Well, okay," the knight says, looking up. "I guess I have to climb."

Tyler watches as the knight starts to take off his armor. "Whoa, whoa," he says as the knight strips down. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm not scaling a wall in my armor," the knight says as he pulls his helmet off.

Oh. He's _hot._

The knight has stripped down to his undergarments, holy heck, and has started to scale the walls of the tower. He's moving with admirable fearlessness.

"Don't you have some hair you can throw down?" the knight yells up at him.

"That's a different story," Tyler tells him. The knight huffs, continuing to climb.

Tyler moves away from the window and takes his time dressing himself. The knight has ways to go.

"Hey! A little help here?" Tyler hears a couple moments later. He turns around to see the knight hanging on Tyler's windowsill. He runs over and helps him in.

"So," the knight says, looking around. "How are we getting down?"

Tyler stares. "How would _I_ know?"

"Well, you've had the time to think about it," the knight says defensively. "I mean, you've been stuck up here for months."

Tyler glares at him. "Well, you're the knight here. I'm the prince. I don't have to think."

The knight snorts. "Get on my back."

Tyler stares. "W-what?"

"Get on my back," the knight repeats. "I'll carry you down."

"That sounds like a very bad idea," Tyler tells him.

"You know, Your Highness, I _am_  a knight," the knight says. "I'm very strong."

Tyler sighs, climbing onto the knight's back. He's comforted by the fact that the knight will be beheaded if Tyler dies.

It's slow going. The knight is very carefully maneuvering his way down. Tyler is grateful for that, but he's also kind of bored.

"What's your name?" he decides to ask.

"Joshua Dun," the knight answers.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Where are you from?"

"Columbus."

"How long have you been a knight?"

"Your Highness, I'd like to request that you refrain from asking me anymore questions," Sir Joshua says. "I'm currently just trying to focus on making sure we don't fall to our deaths."

"Right, sorry." Tyler nods. He stays quiet for the rest of their journey down. He can feel Sir Joshua's muscles moving beneath him. Does it feel hot in here to anyone else?

"All right," Sir Joshua says once they're on the ground. "Give me a moment to put my suit back on, and we'll be off."

"Wait a moment," Tyler says. "Shouldn't I give you a kiss? As a thank you?"

Sir Joshua pauses. "Isn't that a bit old-fashioned?"

"I'm an old-fashioned guy," Tyler tells him.

Sir Joshua snorts, but leans in. Tyler kisses him chastely on the lips. Then not-so-chastely.

They finally pull apart, both gasping. Sir Joshua looks vaguely amused, but his eyes are dark.

"I have a whole wing of the castle to myself," Tyler tells him.

"I have the fastest horse in the kingdom," Sir Joshua replies.

Tyler blinks. "Are you talking about an actual horse, or..."

Sir Joshua's face goes bright red. "Actual horse. So we can get back to the castle quickly."

"Ah," Tyler says, and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask). Or request your own.


End file.
